Trece razones
by Estrella'black
Summary: Runaway xo .Edward le demuestra su amor a Bella enseñandole trece razones de porque la ama. Tiene lugar despues de Eclipse. Super cursi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, o el libro **real** de Thirteen reasons why, del que tomé prestado el titulo. La historia es de **runaway xo**, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso (:

* * *

"Bella," una suave voz susurró.

"¿Mhmm?" murmuré incoherentemente.

La voz me contestó, más cerca ahora, "Es hora de despertar." Podía sentir su frio aliento mientras me hacia cosquillas en el cuello, como si una pluma estuviera recorriendo mi piel, enviando un estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo.

No pude evitar sonreír, pero no quería abrir mis ojos aun, estaba guardando lo mejor para el final. "Aun estoy dormida," Dije, enterrando mi cabeza entre su pecho de piedra, mis dedos jugaban despreocupadamente con el cuello de su camiseta.

Se rió, y lo sentí aun más cerca que antes. Podía sentir sus helados labios acariciar mi frente. "¿Serias tan amable de abrir tus ojos?"

"¿Porque?" murmuré, aun escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho mientras mi cara se ruborizaba y mi corazón se aceleraba por ese simple toque.

"Me gustaría ver los ojos de mi prometida cuando le diga que la amo."

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y el aliento se me atoró en la garganta. Me encontré con sus ojos topacio, y traté de enfocarme en ellos, cosa que era demasiado difícil cuando la habitación estaba dando vueltas.

"¿Bella que pasa?" No sonaba preocupado, de hecho, se veía como si tratara con todas sus fuerzas de contener una risa. La diversión era obvia en sus ojos.

"¿Prometido?" dije ahogadamente.

"¿Quieres decir que no fue un sueño?" Susurré mas para mí que para él, cerrando los ojos, tratando de recordar la escena que se veía en mi cabeza. Edward y yo en el claro, y luego manejando hacia a casa de Charlie. La mirada en el rostro de Charlie cuando le dijimos que íbamos a…

"Oh por Dios," respiré, "Vamos a…"

"Casarnos," terminó el, cautelosamente, acercándose a mí, penetrándome con su mirada, inultamente tratando de leer mis pensamientos. Y con eso alcanzó mi mano derecha y me miró directamente a los ojos mientras tomó el anillo que descansaba en mi dedo anular.

"Oh," respiré, poniendo mi otra mano al lado de mi cabeza, deseando desesperadamente que el cuarto dejara de girar.

Edward me conocía demasiado bien, así que rápidamente desabotonó los primeros tres botones de su camiseta y se inclinó hacia abajo para que pudiera apoyar mi frente contra su calmante y frio pecho.

Después de unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y mis labios ansiosamente reemplazaron mi frente, se inclinó para besar mi cabello. "¿Mejor?" Rió.

"Creo que sí," Contesté entre los besos que estaba dejando por su perfecto pecho.

"Debo decir, que te lo tomaste mejor que Charlie," dijo con una pizca de tristeza en su voz.

"Charlie," solté un gritito cuando la escena volvió a mi cabeza. Charlie me llevó a la fuerza a su habitación, separándome de Edward. Aunque yo sabía que Edward escucharía de todos modos. "¿Y que si te deja de nuevo Bella?" Bramó Charlie, haciendo que me encogiera. "¿Te dejó una vez, y pudo juntar todos los pedazos, pero que pasará la próxima vez Bells? ¿ah? ¿Qué si la próxima vez los pedazos son demasiado pequeños?" Casi estaba gritándome y yo estaba conteniendo con todas mis fuerzas las lágrimas en mis ojos.

"Te equivocas papá."Traté de sonar fuerte, pero mi voz se quebró, haciéndome sentir vulnerable y débil. "Edward no va a dejarme."

"¿Pensabas que te dejaría la primera vez?" Atacó Charlie.

Ahí fue donde comencé a llorar, los sollozos salían de mi pecho como si un volcán hubiera hecho erupción. Luego, el pensamiento de que Edward estaba en la habitación continua, probablemente usando todas sus fuerzas luchando con la urgencia de consolarme, me hizo llorar aun más.

"Bella," suspiró Charlie, frustrado. "No quería hacerte llorar. ¿Podemos por lo menos hablar sobre esto primero?" Su voz había sonado apenas como un susurro al final, suplicándome.

"No hay nada de qué hablar," dije, apenas conteniendo los sollozos. "Amo a Edward."

Derrepente Charlie, el nombre Edward, y la palabra amor, todas juntas en la misma habitación, me hicieron sentirme intensamente claustrofóbica. Aunque era obvio que el que amara a Edward, era algo fácil de ver hasta para una persona tan testaruda como Charlie, acababa de darme cuenta de que nunca se lo había dicho abiertamente. Parada ahí, me sentía transparente y clara, como si Charlie pudiera ver a través de mí. Ni siquiera pensé en mirar a Charlie, para tratar de encontrar esa mirada de amor y felicidad, o por lo menos aceptación que quería. Era un sentimiento horrible, estar ahí parada, vulnerable, sin poder esconderme detrás de algo. No pude analizar su expresión, porque corrí a la cocina, donde Edward estaba sentado. Su mano estaba aferrada en la mesa, seguramente abollándola, y sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza. No hablé cuando salté a su regazo y colapsé contra él, de mi cuerpo aun salían sollozos, sintiéndose débil y culpable por hacer pasar a Edward por esta clase de tortura.

Sentí su mano alizar la parte de atrás de mi cabello. Podía sentir el control extra que estaba empleando en estos momentos para ser gentil con su cuerpo cuando tenía tanta rabia acumulada en el. No recordaba nada después de eso. Supongo que ahí fue donde me quedé dormida.

"Lo siento, Edward," solté ahogando un gritito, retirándome de su pecho para tirar mis manos alrededor de su cuello, "Lo siento mucho."

Rió y trazó tranquilizadores círculos en mi espalda, "No te disculpes, Bella. No es tu culpa."

Podía escucharlo en su voz, estaba culpándose de nuevo. "Para," siseé apartándome.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Deja de culparte!"

"Pero Bella, si no te hubiera dejar, Charlie nunca –"

"Dije alto," lo interrumpí, en su rostro se mostraba el dolor. Todo esto de culparse lo hacía verse mayor.

"Aclaremos algunas cosas," Dije con severidad, y mi frente se arrugó mientras hablaba duramente. "Te amo, y por alguna extraña razón tu también me amas."

Su rostro se endureció, pero no dijo nada. Debía aceptar, que él era mejor que yo en mantenerse en control.

"Hiciste un trato con migo, dijiste que me convertirías, solo si me casaba contigo primero. ¿Correcto?"

Asintió.

"Dije que si, y cuando le dije a mi papá, enloqueció. ¿Te he perdido ya?"

Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, con su hermoso cabello broncíneo cayendo frente a sus ojos.

"Desperté esta mañana para encontrarte aquí, a pesar de todas las horribles cosas con las que Charlie pudo haberte amenazado."

Edward sonrió desoladoramente y se encogió de hombros.

"Hasta ahora, no veo nada por lo que debas culparte," Resalté, seguramente con una mirada engreída en mi rostro.

Me frunció el ceño. Me reí y me arrodillé en la cama de modo que mi frente descansara sobre la suya. "Te amo. ¿No me amas tu a mi?"

Rodó sus ojos.

Esperé, "¿Ese es un sí o un no?" Estaba bromeando con él.

"Isabella Marie Swan, te amo más de lo que cualquier persona en este universo ama a otra."

Fruncí el ceño. "Te refieres a… después de mi por supuesto."

Miré su expresión cuidadosamente cuando se volvió desconcertada. "¿Disculpa?"

"Bueno,_ Yo _ te amo más de lo que cualquier persona en este universo ama a otra. Y los _dos _no podemos compartir el mismo título," sonreí maliciosamente.

Rió, besó mi nariz, y susurró en mi oído, "Así que supongo que yo gano." Estaba a punto de recogerme de la cama cuando lo detuve.

"Oh, no." Me agarré a uno de sus firmes brazos, para mi comodidad. "¿En realidad no crees que me amas más de lo que yo te amo verdad? ¿Oh si?"

Rió y me tomó en contra de mi voluntad, pero no contestó.

"¿Y bien?" presioné.

"Déjame aclarar esto," me acomodó en sus brazos aventándome un poco hacia arriba, "¿Crees que me amas más de lo que yo te amo?"

Solté unas risitas pero de todos modos asentí. No creía que supiera si estaba siendo seria o no. ¿Lo estaba? No lo sabía, pero la mezcla de diversión y frustración en su cara no tenia precio.

"Pues te equivocas." Dibujó una sonrisa, mientras los dos recordábamos la última vez que habíamos tenido esta conversación. En la mesa del almuerzo, segundo grade, mientras mi corazón latía tan rápido que casi pensé que dejaría moretones en mi pecho. "Y esta vez," continuó, "Te lo probaré."

"¿Me lo probaras?" repetí, mirando su rostro con desconfianza. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

"Si, te lo probaré con trece razones."

"Trece razones por las que…"

"Trece razones por las que te amo, por supuesto."

* * *

**Obviamente la historia es de 13 capitulos a partir de este, uno por cada razon :p**

Revews rock' (;


	2. Razon 1

Disclaimer; los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer Y la historia de runawayxo.

* * *

**Capitulo 2; razón numero 1**

Edward me cargó hasta abajo. Estaba esperando ver a Charlie bajo las escaleras esperando a Edward con una pistola cargada. Aunque, tener que explicarle a Charlie porque un balazo no podría matar a Edward, hubiera sido más fácil que decirle que iba a casarme.

Edward me dejó en una silla y en un imposiblemente rápido segundo, un plato con cereal estaba esperándome frente a mí.

"Gracias," Sonreí.

"Cuando quieras," Me devolvió la sonrisa arrastrando la otra silla junto a la mía.

"¿Así que…cuando vas a decirme estas trece razones?" Le pregunté sonriendo, estaba llevándose esta broma demasiado lejos. ¿De verdad tenía que _probarme _que me amaba?

"Descubrirás la primera hoy," susurró, sus labios estaban trazando la línea de mi mandíbula.

"¿Vas a decirme solo una?"

Sonrió contra mi piel, "Si, voy a decirte solo una cada día."

"¿Por qué?" Hice un mohín. Vi su cara y me di cuenta de que parecía entusiarmarle que estuviera tan ansiosa por escuchar esas razones. Rápidamente estrangulé mi entusiasmo, avergonzada por mi debilidad.

"Bella, solo ay 804, 600 segundos por día. Aun si hablara a velocidad vampírica no terminaría de explicarte todas las razones de porque te amo."

Me ruboricé fuertemente y luché contra mis labios cuando se convirtieron en una tonta y ligera sonrisa. "Dijiste que eran solo trece."

Se rió, sus labios aun seguían dando ligeros besos a lo largo de mi cuello. "Sólo voy a _decirte _trece," sonrió.

Traté de pensar claramente, pero sus labios continuaron explorando todo lo largo de mi clavícula, y eventualmente olvidé mi nombre.

"Bella," susurré. Oh si, Bella, ese era.

"¿Mhmm?"

Sonrió, "Come."

Obedientemente tomé mi cuchara y la enterré con flojera en el cereal, pero no podía comer porque estaba demasiado cerca que casi podía saborear su esencia en el aire.

"Es difícil comer cuando haces eso," Le dije finalmente.

Sonrió ampliamente desde el hueco de mi oído y se apartó. "Me comportaré" prometió sonriendo.

Me miró mientras comía. Nunca iba a entender esa extraña fascinación que tenia por verme comer.

Cuando terminé, tomó mi plato y lo llevó al lavabo para lavarlo, mientras yo tenía mi momento humano. Puse el agua en la regadera casi insoportablemente caliente mientras tomaba varias respiraciones profundas. Los últimos días envolvieron mi mente, los pensamientos amenazaban con hacerme gritar. Tenía que hacer que Charlie y entendiera, y que Renee entendiera, y que el resto de Forks entendiera también. Estaba segura de que me tomaría mucho trabajo, lograr que la gente lo entendiera, cuando apenas podía hacerlo yo. Por supuesto que entendía que amaba a Edward y que quería unirme a él en todas las formas posibles, lo que no podía entender, era como había sido tan terca como siempre al principio, y ahora me tenía como arcilla en sus manos. Personalmente culpaba a sus ardientes ojos, su aterciopelada voz, su delicado toque, y su total apariencia de Dios Griego.

Cerré la regadera y avancé en toalla secando mi cabello. Cuando terminé con eso, iba a ponerme la ropa. Y esa hubiera sido una gran idea, si _hubiera _ropa. Había estado tan deslumbrada que olvidé llevar la ropa al baño conmigo. Suspiré y envolví la toalla alrededor de mí. Podía correr por ella, o pedir ayuda. Naturalmente, desistí a cualquier cosa que involucrara correr."Edward?" Estaba parada en la puerta abierta aproximadamente tres pulgadas, mi cuerpo seguía dentro del baño mientras mi cabeza se asomaba afuera.

"¿Si?"

Ahogue un gritito por su rápida aparición, y luego ahogue otro cuando el primero me hizo soltar la toalla. Aunque estaba del otro lado de la puerta y el no podía ver nada de todos modos, le cerré la puerta en la cara de golpe y me puse la toalla de nuevo, ajustándola bien. Con un rubor carmesí y mi corazón latiendo a mil, abrí la puerta de nuevo. Seguía parado ahí, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras pellizcaba el puente de su nariz. "¿Edward?" Susurré. Estaba tan quieto que sentí que esa palabra rompería su concentración, aunque a estas alturas ya debería saber, que nada desconcentra a Edward. "¿Edward?" traté de nuevo, "¿Qué haces?"

"Manteniendo el control, Bella," dijo con calma, aun pellizcando el puente de su nariz.

Mi frente se juntó. ¿Por qué estaba manteniendo el control ahora? Pensé que mi sangre ya era fácil de tolerar.

"¿Por mi sangre? ¿Por qué ahora?"

Sonrió, apartando su mano de su nariz. "Bella, tu sangre no es la única parte de ti que quiero, ni la parte que mas anhelo tener." Abrió sus ojos rápidamente para ver mi expresión, que estaba segura, era una cara roja como siempre. Derrepente, sus ojos se volvieron color negro carbón, y ardieron en deseo, sacándome el aire de golpe por mirarme con tanta pasión. Podía sentir mis manos resbalándose de la perilla de la puerta. Tan rápido como los abrió los volvió a cerrar, y luego sacó algo de atrás de su espalda. "Toma, Bella." Era una pila de ropa perfectamente doblada.

"¿Cómo sabias – "

"Imagine que sería la única razón por la que me pedirías que subiera mientras estas en toalla detrás de la puerta, a menos que quisieras castigarme," Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida antes de desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mi nervioso corazón trataba de mantener un ritmo constante, mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, aunque cuando recordé que probablemente el escuchaba mi palpitante corazón desde abajo, tuve que comenzar de nuevo. Era increíble como aun podía hacer que mi corazón se sintiera de este modo, que pudiera _hacerme_ sentir de este modo. Aun tenía el mismo efecto en mí, que tuvo cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Una vez que estuve decente, camine con cuidado hacia abajo, y salté a los brazos de Edward.

"¿Así que…a donde vamos primero?"

Sonrió y relajó sus brazos de acero en mi espalda baja. "Tu eliges. Solo pido que vayamos en la noche a donde yo quiera."

Alcé una ceja, "¿Y ahí es donde vas a decirme la primera razón?"

"Exacto."

Desperdicie todo el día por las ansias que me inundaban. Traté de concentrarme mientras vagaba por la librería, y traté de no caerme cuando caminamos en el claro, pero no podía evitar preguntarme que iba a hacer. Sabía que como se trataba de Edward sería algo romántico, pero también caro, y esa era la parte que me preocupaba. Había hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora dejándome llevar el anillo al revés, y no raptando mi auto, pero no estaba segura de cuanto duraría.

El tiempo finalmente había llegado, y estaba en el Volvo plateado de Edward mientras viajábamos por la autopista. No había estado en casa en todo el día, principalmente porque me aterrorizaba la idea de enfrentarme a Charlie. Estaba cansada de herir a mi papá, pero tenía que entender que casarme con Edward era mi decisión, no la de él.

"¿Ya casi llegamos?" Estaba retorciéndome en el asiento, principalmente porque se estaba volviendo bastante incomodo estar ciega.

Edward rió, "Casi. No espíes."

"No lo hare. Palabra de niño explorador," Murmuré. No podía creer que me hubiera convencido de llevar una venda. ¿A quién engañaba? Empezaba a darme cuenta de que él podía hacerme hacer cualquier cosa. Mientras pensaba en eso, el anillo de compromiso se me resbaló del dedo, subí la mano izquierda, tratando de evitarlo, pero cayó sobre mi regazo.

"¿Cómo voy a decírselo a Renee?" Murmuré para mí misma, repentinamente. No podía ver la reacción de Edward, pero sabía que planeaba contestarme porque el carro disminuyó la velocidad poco a poco. Cuando se tomó su tiempo para responder, comencé a llegar a mis propias conclusiones. "¿Alice lo vio, verdad Edward? Por eso no me dices nada. Sabes que será horrible. Va a odiarme, desheredarme—"

"Cálmate, Bella, no va a desheredarte," dijo riendo.

Suspiré y esperé a que continuara.

"Alice no vio nada, así que por favor no te estreses, no esta noche, por lo menos. Déjame hacer algo especial para ti. ¿Por favor? Charlie y Renee aprenderán a aceptar las cosas, solo toma tiempo."

"Lo sé, lo siento," Suspiré. "Me prometí a mi misma que no me preocuparía por esto hoy, pero todos sabemos que mi mente tiene una clase de desorden," murmuré.

Derrepente sentí su fría respiración rodar sobre mi piel, "Creo que tienes una mente hermosa."

"Edward mantén tus ojos en la carretera," Le dije tan severa como pude decir por el intoxicante sentimiento de su respiración.

Sonrió contra el hueco de mi clavícula, "Pero no estoy en la carretera."

Fruncí el ceño, y rápidamente lo oculté. Lo que vi me confundió. Miré por fuera de cada ventana dos veces antes de darme la vuelta para encarar a Edward. "¿Me trajiste a un estacionamiento abandonado?"

Sonrió ampliamente, obviamente divirtiéndose con mi expresión desconcertada. "¿Por qué? ¿Hay un problema con eso?"

"No," Dije rápidamente tratando de no herir sus sentimientos, confundida por el hecho de que se veía tan feliz. "No, está bien, me gustan los estacionamientos."

Rió en voz alta, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras yo fruncía el ceño a mis manos quietas, tratando de controlar el rubor que estaba creciendo en mis mejillas.

Finalmente acunó mi barbilla en una de sus manos forzándome a mirar sus ojos de caramelo. "No te avergüences. Lo siento, Bella, ¿Me disculpas por favor?" No pude evitar darme cuenta de que aun había diversión en sus ojos.

"Bien," murmuré, con el rubor aun cálido, irradiando desde mis mejillas, así que sabía que podía verlo incluso en ese carro oscuro.

"¿Estás lista para nuestra cita?"

¿Nuestra cita era en el estacionamiento? No entendía, pero no iba a arriesgarme a decir algo estúpido de nuevo, así que solo asentí.

En un fluido movimiento Edward estaba abriendo mi puerta, una mano estaba estirada hacia mí, la otra estaba detrás de su espalda. Tomé su mano sin preguntar y él me dejó frente al carro. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que había una manta roja y blanca, para picnics en el capó de su carro.

"¿Que—"

"Shhh," sonrió, presionando un dedo contra mis labios.

Repentinamente estaba en sus brazos y estábamos en la manta. Lo miré mientras sacaba la canasta para picnic detrás de su espalda y sonreía

"¿Un picnic?" pregunté.

"¿Te molesta?"

"Claro que no," traté de sonreír tranquilizadoramente, pero no se lo creyó.

"¿Qué está mal, Bella?"

"Nada, amo los picnics."

"Bella," advirtió.

Suspiré, ven ¿qué les dije? Podía hacerme decir o hacer _lo que fuera__. _"En Phoenix, todos los años teníamos un picnic en la escuela," Dije atropelladamente, esperando que si lo decía rápido, tal vez el rubor desaparecería igual, "Como los dos sabemos, no soy exactamente la mas…coordinada" Sus libros se presionaron juntos, sabía que estaba torturándose a si mismo mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no reír. "Así que un año fui y me caí de cara dentro de la ensalada de macarrones." No pudo contenerse más y se rio, su risa seguía siendo aterciopelada y se extendió por todo el estacionamiento como música. "¿Feliz?" siseé frustrada, ni siquiera recuerdo cuantas veces le había rogado a Reneè que no lo dijera, y aquí estaba, contándosela a Edward.

"Lo siento Bella, no tenía idea de que tu pasado incluía picnics desastrosos, si hubiera sabido te hubiera llevado a un restaurante caro."

"¡No!" Bramé.

Sonrió angelicalmente. "¿Así que, me acompañaras en este picnic? Prometo que no traje ensalada de macarrones."

Rodé mis ojos y lo tomó como un sí. Rápidamente desempacó de la canasta un sándwich, poniéndomelo en frente, un contenedor con fruta, jugo de manzana, y un pedazo de pay.

Reí. "¿Quién hizo todo esto?"

"Yo." Sonrió avergonzadamente, como si acabara de revelar un profundo secreto.

"¿Tu lo hiciste?"

"Bueno, no te sorprendas tanto," murmuró viéndose herido.

"Oh, no Edward no quería decir eso – "

Rió, "Relájate Bella, se lo que querías decir, está bien, solo come."

Tomé mi sándwich y lo miré rápidamente entre mis pestañas para ver si de verdad me había perdonado. Obviamente sí, porque sonrió, animándome a seguir. Sonreí de vuelta y le di una mordida al sandwich.

En cuestión de unos diez minutos, ya me había terminado todo. Para ser un vampiro sin sentido de gusto u olor hacia la comida de humanos, eran un cocinero asombroso. ¿Por qué estaba tan sorprendida? El era bueno en todo.

"Gracias Edward," Sonreí cuando termine, volviendo a tomar mi lugar a su lado. Estábamos recostados en el capó de su carro y el cálido aire de Junio estaba envolviéndonos como una manta. Me dejé llevar y miré las estrellas. Las seguía con mis ojos como si estuviera jugando a conectar los puntos.

Cuando el silencio comenzó a entumecer mis oídos, rodé hacia su lado, deseosa de escuchar su hermosa voz de terciopelo. "¿Así que…donde está mi razón?" Sonreí. "Sé que no me amas porque caí de cara en una cazuela con macarrones."

Sonrió, "Bueno, te equivocas. Tu torpeza está en la lista de porque te amo, aunque esa no era una de las que estaba tratando de demostrarte ahora."

"¿Oh? ¿Y porque es tan importante demostrarme esa razón en particular hoy?"

Lo pillé mirando al cielo rápidamente, y luego me quitó del capó del carro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en medio del estacionamiento. Me puso abajo y tomó unos pasos hacia atrás, separándonos.

"¿Edward que estás haciendo?"

No contestó, simplemente sonrió. Y ahí fue cuando el agua comenzó a caer desde el cielo. Primero en pequeñas gotas, y luego se convirtió en un chorro de agua frente a mis ojos, casi como si estuviera parada estúpidamente en el lado equivocado de una cascada. Apenas podía ver a Edward a través de la torrente, la sonrisa seguía en su hermoso rostro. Y luego su hermoso rostro estuvo a centímetros del mío. Su cabeza se situó por encima de mí, bloqueando la lluvia de mis ojos.

"Razón numero uno de porque te amo," murmuró, "De alguna forma encuentras la manera de verte aun más hermosa bajo la lluvia. Sentí sus dedos trazar una línea en mi columna, donde mi blusa de algodón se pegaba ahora a mi tiritante cuerpo. Y luego sus labios estaban contra los míos, y la lluvia que caía sobre nosotros se sentía como ladrillos, pero derrepente, sentí como si estuviera en una nube, y nada mas existía, excepto Edward y sus labios moviéndose dulcemente contra los míos.

* * *

Aww no amaron esta primera razon? Mi piel se puso chinita cuando la lei por primera vez (x Amo a esta autora! Es taan romantica :P  
En fin, diganos si les gusto dejando un review (: Saludos

**It's the way that you blush when you are nervious (L)**


	3. Razon 2

**Capitulo 3; Razón 2  
**Me mantuve acurrucada contra el pecho de Edward por muchísimo tiempo, la lluvia que caía era desconcertante cuando estaba en mi cielo personal. Podía escuchar a Edward tararear algo que sonaba como mi nana, pero no estaba segura, mis tímpanos estaban ajenos a cualquier cosa que no fuera la vibrante lluvia y mis latidos.

"¿Lista para irnos?" Dijo contra mi empapada mejilla, sus palabras hicieron vibraciones contra mi piel.

"No," Sonreí, acercándolo mas a mí.

Su suave risa temblaba contra su pecho, "Okey," susurró. Cerré los ojos y pude sentir sus labios mientras trazaban un camino cariñosamente a lo largo de mi cuello mojado. Sonreí e incliné mi cabeza, dejando que la febril lluvia golpeara mi cara. El sentimiento de la fría lluvia, y los labios de hielo de Edward contra mi cálida piel era atónitamente refrescante. Tal vez Edward se salga con la suya y nunca me transforme, estoy segura de que no tendría problema alguno en quedarme de esta forma por el resto de la eternidad.

Podía sentir sus labios mientras bajaban, rozaron el cuello de mi blusa, y luego me engañaron volviendo a mi oído derecho, "De verdad deberíamos irnos Bella, no presionemos mas a Charlie de lo que ya lo hemos hecho."

Suspiré sabiendo que tenía razón. Me acunó gentilmente en sus brazos y me besó una vez mas-apretándome entre sus brazos-y luego dejó lo que era mi izquierda, en el lado del copiloto de su auto.

Para cuando cerró mi puerta ya estaba sentándose en el asiento del conductor, poniendo la llave en el contacto. Fue en ese momento cuando pude apreciarlo bien. Aun en el oscuro carro podía ver claramente como el primer botón de su camiseta estaba desabrochado dejando ver su esculpido pecho. Sus mangas estaban arremangadas y podía ver claramente las gotas de lluvia que se abrazaban a sus musculosos antebrazos. Casi podía sentir mis ojos brillar mientras lo veía, esa perfecta creatura a mi lado.

Para cuando me forcé a mi misma a por lo menos hacer el intento de verlo a los ojos, me di cuenta de que él estaba mirándome también. Sus ojos, también se veían brillantes y su boca estaba ligeramente separada, era una expresión muy No-Edward.

"¿Qué?" Solté unas risitas nerviosas.

Parpadeó rápidamente, y me miró a los ojos igual de rápido. "¿Disculpa?" preguntó inocentemente.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ¿estabas…mirándome descaradamente?" Luché fuertemente contra la risa que se agolpaba en mi estomago.

"¿Quién…yo?" Chilló. ¿Edward chilló? Definitivamente algo estaba mal. ¿Por qué se veía tan nervioso?

Miré hacia abajo rápidamente, y encontré el problema casi inmediatamente. "¡Edward!" Chillé, envolviéndome con mis brazos.

"Lo siento Bella, pensé que lo sabías," dijo, suplicando perdón con sus ojos.

Probablemente me parecía a un sundae (helado) ahora. Tomando en cuenta que mi cara estaba roja como una cereza, y mi blusa blanca como crema batida. Esta situación probablemente sería normal, si la crema batida no fuera transparente y pudieras ver a través de ella.

Mientras trataba de calmar mi vergüenza hasta un nivel en el que fuera capaz de hablar, Edward me pasó una manta del asiento trasero.

"Gracias," Murmuré envolviéndola alrededor de mis hombros. Me preguntaba si tendría alguna bolsa café para esconder mi cara.

Estuvimos en silencio durante el resto del camino, algunas veces pude ver como su mano se alejaba una fracción de pulgada del volante, como si estuviera indeciso sobre tomar mi mano o no. Cada vez lo pensaba mejor y esperaba a que mi vergüenza se desvaneciera.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la casa, tomé su mano con la mía, pero me quedé en silencio.

"¿Estas enojada, Bella?" susurró. Su voz era tan suave, que casi pareció como si no hubiera tenido la intención de que lo escuchara, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo. Me pregunté si le preocupaba escuchar la respuesta.

Solté unas risitas, y esas risitas se convirtieron en una risa entera.

"¿Bella porqué te ríes?"

"Edward eres mi _prometido _y ¡te estás disculpando porque me viste en una blusa mojada!"

Reí mientras veía como la mueca de su rostro se convertía lentamente en una sonrisa maliciosa. Mis últimas risas comenzaron a salir en risitas nerviosas, "¿Edward, porque me ves así?"

Algo que sonó como un gruñido seductor vibró en su pecho y se agachó en el asiento, como si estuviera preparándose para saltar. "Uhm, ¿Edward?"

"Lo dijiste," dijo con una voz áspera, esa ridícula sonrisa seguía en su rostro.

"¿Lo siento?"

"Lo dijiste," repitió, "Dijiste _prometido." _Y con eso se me echó encima, sin darme tiempo para contener el aliento, cuando sus labios aterrizaron sobre los míos.

Sus acciones me confundían. ¿A dónde se habían ido los límites? ¿Las estrictas reglas? De nuevo, no era que me estuviera quejando. Indecisa, tracé las perfectas líneas de su pecho con mi dedo índice. Acercándome a su estomago devolví mi dedo hacia arriba y subí hasta los perfectos músculos de sus fuertes hombros, trazándolos. Aun no me había detenido, aunque sabía que mi siguiente movimiento seria la entrada para que lo hiciera; cuidadosamente separé mi mano de su mejilla y gentilmente la enredé en su empapado cabello broncíneo. Sorprendentemente, no me detuvo.

Finalmente, fui yo quien se alejó cuando estaba segura de que mis pulmones estallarían. Aun ahí, continuó besando la comisura de labios y siguió el rastro de mi piel, bajando hacia mi hombro.

"¿Qué? No-," paré para tomar aire, "¿hay límites ahora?"

Pude sentir sus labios expandiéndose en una sonrisa contra la piel de mi cuello-la manta seguía envuelta alrededor de mi pecho. "Bueno, tú misma lo dijiste. Ahora soy oficialmente tu prometido, y eso es tremendamente diferente a solo ser tu novio vampiro."

"¿Cómo?"

"Bueno, dándoseme el titulo de prometido, demuestra el hecho de que verdaderamente, me convertiré en tu esposa algún día."

Rodé mis ojos, "Siempre supimos que eso pasaría."

Sonrió, "Y ahora pasará. Y desde que estuviste de acuerdo en comprometerte conmigo, creo que puedo eliminar algunos límites."

Reí, "Te estás beneficiando con los dos lados de ese trato."

Sonrió ampliamente tomando mi muñeca, rozándola con su nariz mientras inhalaba profundamente. "Absolutamente."

Sonreí y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Te amo."

Me devolvió la sonrisa, sus dorados ojos estuvieron rebosantes de alegría derrepente. "¿Estás lista para la segunda razón de porque te amo?"

"Pensé que solo ibas a decirme una hoy."

"Ah," sonrió, "Pero con el "hoy" te refieres al ayer."

Lo miré confundida por un momento, y luego cambié la mirada al reloj del salpicadero.

"¡1 de la mañana!" Chillé, "Oh por Dios Edward, Charlie va a matarme," Gemí.

"Relájate Bella, Le dejé una nota diciendo que estabas de compras con Alice y probablemente llegarías tarde

Dejé salir un colosal suspiro. Lo último que necesitaba de Charlie ahora mismo era la "charla" de nuevo. Sentí vergüenza al recordar la última 'charla' que tuvimos.

Me di cuenta de algo en ese momento, "¿Entonces cuando dijiste que teníamos que dejar el estacionamiento no era porque Charlie se preocuparía?"

"¿No quieres saber la siguiente razón?"

"¿Mi segunda razón está en mi casa?"

Ignoró mi pregunta, sus ojos destellaban. "Cierra los ojos."

Podía sentir sus movimientos, rápidos y agiles cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba cargando a través de la ventana porque la lluvia comenzó a arrasar.

Mis ojos seguían cerrados con fuerza cuando una poderosa esencia florar golpeó mi nariz.

"Edward –"

"Abre los ojos."

Mis parpados se levantaron, estaba en este lugar que era mi cuarto, al menos suponía que lo era, no podía decir con seguridad que era lo que había debajo de todas esas rosas rojas.

"Oh," Contuve un grito; mis latidos se aceleraron cuando miraba cada rosa en el suelo de mi habitación, en mi cama, y sobre mi tocador y escritorio. Los suaves pétalos se veían como terciopelo a mí alrededor. No sabía que decir, mi garganta no dejaba que las palabras salieran de mi boca. Luego, vi algo diferente, una rosa que no combinaba con las demás. En mi almohada había una rosa tan hermosa como todas las demás, pero sus pétalos eran blancos.

Miré confundida hacia mí alrededor antes de mirar a Edward. "¿Por qué ésta es la única blanca?"

Una sonrisa torcida llenó su rostro y tomó la rosa con delicadeza.

"Bella, cuando te conocí-siendo la terrible criatura que soy- solo pude notar tu sangre, y lo mucho que quería satisfacer con ella mi sed. Sin embargo, cuando comencé a hablarte, ese primer día en biología, cuando finalmente me presenté, descubrí algo acerca de ti. No eras simplemente otro humano, un humano con la sangre demasiado tentadora que planeaba arruinar mi existencia. Eras tan diferente a los demás, y me fascinaba muchísimo eso de no poder escuchar tus pensamientos, todas las impredecibles cosas que hacías, las cosas raras con las que te sentías cómoda. Todo eso me permitió creer que eras la más única y hermosa criatura en todo el mundo. Y pronto me encontré-un vampiro sediento de sangre- enamorándome de una humana." Todo el tiempo que había hablado había algo diferente en sus ojos, no estaban solo ardiendo, era como si estuvieran en llamas.

"Por eso dejé esta rosa blanca en un océano de rosas rojas. Para representarte Bella. Las rojas son solo humanos para mí, con sangre promedio que normalmente huele bien para los de mi especie. Y ésta eres tu Bella," Puso la flor en mi mano, envolviendo mis dedos alrededor del tallo, "La rosa que dejó a las demás desaparecer, dejándome con esta belleza pura."

Para cuando terminó su pequeño discurso yo estaba llorando, no eran sollozos desgarrando mi pecho, había una sonrisa en mi rostro y por mis ruborizadas mejillas goteaban lágrimas de alegría. Delicada y lentamente besó cada una antes de poner su rostro a centímetros del mío. "Razón numero dos de porque te amo. Eres única, adorable y hermosa, más que cualquier otra criatura que he conocido."

Mientras asimilaba sus palabras, me tomó y me sentó en su regazo sobre mi cama. Como el silencio, lagrimas de felicidad continuaron cayendo, sus labios hicieron delicados trazos a lo largo de mi mejilla, atrapando cada una de ellas.

**No voy a decir nada para arruinar el momento, solo ****porfavor**** dejen un ****review**** :) ¡Gracias!  
Tampoco quiero arruinar el momento :P**

You're so fucking special i wish i was special..but i'm a creep i'm a weirdo what the hell am i doing here? i don't belong here (8)


End file.
